The Chameleon That Blogs
by Mrs. Horan-McDonough
Summary: Cammie and Her 2 best friends are moving to New York, and are going to meet some people that will change their lives forever. But what if their new friends find out about the biggest secret of their lives? Will they turn their backs on the girls, or stick with them until the end? One thing's for sure. Cammie, Bex, and Liz are sure in for the time of their lives! Full Sum. inside
1. Chapter 1 The Chameleon and Her Crew

**Summary: Cammie Morgan is a world-wide blogger, famous for getting the real deal on Celebrities. But there's a twist. She goes by a codename, Chameleon. Now Cammie and her friends are going to a top boarding school in New York where the top celebrities are living and going to school. Cammie is sure to have the time of her life! And Blogging to her fans, of course.**

_**Cammie POV:**_

"Cam, if you don't wake up now, I promise you, your iPod will never see another day in it's little musical life!" My best friend Bex said. I shot up out of bed when I realized what she said.

"Bex is right Cam. You _do_ need to get up now if we're going to be on time for our flight to New York." My _other _friend Liz added. She was right. As always. My dad, me, Bex, and Liz were moving to New York today because my dad had a job transfer. Plus, it helps me out a little too. My dad is sending me to the most famous-people infested boarding school in the country. The Blackthorne Institute for (and I quote) the _talented_ and _well manner_ children *insert scoff here*. My friends and I are transferring there from The Gallagher Academy for girls in Virgina. Oh, and did I forget to mention that I'm the Chameleon? The world-famous blogger? No? Well, I just did. But yeah. Me and my friends are the Chameleon, the Duchess, and the Bookworm. It's really _my_ blog, but they update for me if I can't. So basically, they're my side-kicks! Just don't tell Bex I said that, or I will die. Anyway, we're of to the airport! The wonderful airport of Roseville! **(A/N Anyone who can guess where I got the from will get a special shout-out in the next chapter's A/N!) **Whoa, random much? Omigosh, Bex has corrupted my brain! Then, the said friend snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Cam! Get a move on! Luckily for you, I had already packed for you, and now we have to go to the airport!" Sh said.

"Yeah. _Lucky_ me." I muttered sarcasticly under my breath. Now, you _may, possibbly_ be wondering how Bex and Liz's parents agreed to let them go with me and my dad to New York. Well, Liz's mom and dad live all the way in Alabama, and Bex's live all the way in London. Now how does that make sense? Well my little naive friend... I don't really know. My dad handles this stuff.

*Timeskip to airport*

"Cammie! Can you _actually_ believe this is happening! We're going to New York!" Liz and Bex giggled in excitement. I just smiled softly, not wanting to break their hopes and dreams.

"Well, the only reason I even _agreed_ to move here was for my blog." I said. Okay, maybe that was a little mean to them. Bex huffed.

"Are you sure that's the _only_ reason? Cause I could've sworn I heard you muttering about wanting to get away from Josh!" I glared at her. Josh was my ex-boyfriend. And my first kiss, boyfriend, guy I ever really liked like that. But after he found out I went to the Gallagher Academy, I broke it off. And now, I will be forever tormented by his face. And name. And anything that is related to him.

"Bex, I am _totally_ over him." I told her. She just rolled her eyes.

"Um, Bex, Cammie? Our flight is here, so you may want to get a move on." I smiled at her.

"Aw! Is wittle Lizzie-kins hoping to see a _certain_ Jonas Anderson?" I said playfully. But to my surprise she actually blushed! Well, she blushes normally, but she never said anything about...

"Omigosh! Liz, you like Jonas Anderson!" Bex exclaimed. Now let me explain to you who Jonas Anderson is. He is an actor, singer, and practically a school _prodigy_! No wonder Our Lizzie likes him. I smiled

"Tell you what, Liz. If we ever meet him,and you two fall in love, Bex gets Grant." Liz smiled and laughed a little at my fail of a joke. It's no secret that Bex thinks of him as a greek _god_. Heck, 99% of the teenage girl population thinks that! After I said my little comment, Bex huffed and glared at me.

"Well, what about little Zachy-kins! I bet you're just _dying_ to meet him!" She said victoriously.

"Bex, you know that I think that one day or another, that big head of his is going to burst because of the height of his ego. Plus his smirk makes me want to kill him." I just rolled her eyes as we started to make our way to the plane. And now, after all we said, you're confused as tp who, Grant and *insert disgusted shudder here* _Zachy-kins_ is, well there the most famous boys in the country and possibly the world. Grant Newman and Zachary Goode. With Jonas they're the three Golden Boys. All three of them are best friends. Hence the name Golden Boys. And apparently, The Chameleon, Duchess, and Bookworm are the three Golden Girls, even though no one knows the true identity of us. The press and a majority of fans think that if we were ever discovered, The Goldens should date each other. And like _he'll_ I will _ever_ date Zachary Goode.

I was settling in my seat ont the plane which was right next to a girl who was most likely the prettiest girl I have ever met. She had silky black hair, peircing green eyes, and a nice tan. She was wearing short jean shorts, a leather jacket, a white tank top, and combat boots. I turned to introduce my self to her.

"Hi, My name is Cammie. What's yours?" I asked her nicely. She turned to look at me.

"Before I tell you my name, Whate do you think of Zach Goode?" She asked. I looked at her, curiously.

"Um, a mega-jerk, with the most annoying smirk I have ever seen in my life?" I said. But it sounded more like a question. She nodded as if to say, 'Well done.' Then the girl smiled at me.

"Hi, Cammie, My name is Macey Goode and Zach the Mega-jerk Goode is my brother." I looked at her surprised.

"Wha? But, How? And, He?... Sister?" I stuttered. She laughed and smiled at me again.

"Yeah, I don't really like him that much either. We had the same dad, but different mothers. We basically hate each other, but sometimes, and only at the randomist moments is he really sweet. But I still really don't like him." She said. I smiled at her. And soon after, we became really good friends. And as it turns out, she is going to Blackthorne too! This year is going to be awesome!

**A/N And so that's a wrap people! Hoped you liked it, and reveiw and stuff. Oh and poll on my profile. :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Macey's Friend

_Previously onTCTB: _

_And soon after, we became really good friends. And as it turns out, she is going to Blackthorne too! This year is going to be awesome!_

**Chapter 2**

**Zach POV:**

"C'mon, Zach! We're going into a new year of school! Do you know what that means? New chicks! And I heard that the Chameleon and Her Crew are coming to our school. How awesome would it be if we uncovered them!" My best friend, Grant Newman was ranting to me. I rolled my eyes. I really couldn't care less. Top four most important things to Grant? Girls, food, girls and food.

"And Jonas! How about we find you a girlfriend! I mean, you've never had one before, so why not start now? Plus-" I was tuning him out. Jonas, get a girlfriend? Please, he would chicken out before he ever got around to even liking the girl! Jonas Anderson was my other best friend. Oh and did I mention that I'm Zachary Goode? Eh, you probably already figured it out, anyway. We were going to Blackthorne Institute this year, and Grant was going off about stuff, that I was going to care about.

"Oh, I know! Jonas, can you hack the school files, and let me check out the girls, so I can go ahead and call dibs? Thanks a ton man!" Grant kept on going. Jonas rolled his eyes at Grant's antics, but did what he asked anyway.

"Grant? You can stop ranting now. I'll give you a Hershey bar if you'll be quiet." Ah, sweet, sweet bribery. It always works. Ecspecially on Grant. Grant nodded enthusiastically at getting the Hershey bar. I rolled my eyes again, and chucked the bar at his face. He caught it in one swift movement, tore the wrapping open, and shoved the chocolate down his throat.

"Hey, Grant? I got the new student files." Jonas said. In a milesecond before, Grant was sitting on his bed, inhaling chocolate, and the next he was shoving Jonas out of his seat and scrolling through the files.

"Zach, Jonas, I've hit the jackpot." He said, completely serious. I did a little half-smile.

**3rd Person:**

The three boys crowded around the laptop, wanting to see all the new girls coming to their school.

"Hey Jonas, click on her name there." Asked Grant. He pointed to the file labeled _Rebecca Baxter._ Jonas obliged and clicked it.

**Rebecca Baxter**

**Full Name: Rebecca Ana Baxter**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: April 12, 1996**

**Parents: Abe Baxter and Grace Baxter. both alive**

**Siblings: None**

**Origin: Great Britain**

**Medical Issues: None**

**Additional: Sometimes has angerment problems, has gotton into fights at previous schools, lives with The Morgans, likes to be called Bex, if not, threats that have been made will become true.**

Grant's eyes widened at this girl's file.

"I get dibs!" He yelled, excitedly. Jonas just continued down the list. Then he decided to click on _Elizabeth Sutton_'s file.

**Elizabeth Sutton**

**Full Name: Elizabeth Eleanor Sutton**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: July , 1996**

**Parents: John Sutton and Allison Sutton, both alive**

**Siblings: None**

**Origin: Birmingham, Alabama**

**Medical Issues: None**

**Additional: Smartest girl teen in America, possibly smarter than Jonas Anderson. Hacked into CIA numerous times at the age of 2, shy, likes to be called Liz, lives with the Morgans.**

Jonas slightly drooled at her file, but was a little surprised at the Additional comments.

"She's smarter... than me?" Let's just say he had a hard time processing this.

"Hey Jonas, click on her file." Zach said pointing to a girl named _Cameron Morgan_. This got Jonas pulled out of his dazed moment and clicked on it.

**Cameron Morgan**

**Full Name: Cameron Ann Morgan**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: November 12, 1996 **_**(A/N made up. Not sure if it's her real birthdate. Don't know Liz or Bex's either.)**_

**Parents: Matthew Morgan and Rachel Morgan, both alive**

**Siblings: Unknown. Possibly a brother. **_**(*HINTHINTCOUGHCOUGH*)**_

**Medical Issues: None**

**Additional: Hacked into CIA at age of 4, super smart, likes to be called Cammie, Friends with Rebecca Baxter and Elizabeth Sutton, previously mentioned friends live with Cameron and Her dad, whereabouts of mother are unknown**

Zach stared at the screen. _Maybe this year really won't be that bad._ He thought. Then his cell phone started ringing.

_Macey_ the phone's screen read. Zach groaned. _Sister_ he mouthed to Grant and Jonas. They were the only ones who knew he had a sister.

"What do you want Macey?" He asked, answering his phone.

"You need to come pick me up at the airport. Either you do that, or I could ask my new friend to drop me off. You choose." Zach was surprised. Macey had never, ever, _in his whole, entire life_, made friends with someone at an airport. This girl has to be either, extremely special, or just someone Macey wants to ruin. Zach sighed.

"I'll come and pick you up, just don't do anything." He said. He ended the call and began to gather his things for the ride to the airport.

"I have to go pick up Macey at the airport. She said she made a new friend. Someone help the poor girl." He said to his friends. They nodded in agreement and sympathy. Agrrement that a friendship with Macey made that quickly may not be good news and sympathy for the poor girl she made friends with.

**Macey POV:**

I smiled to myself. I really like Cammie. Zach better not ruin this for me. This was the first girl in _ages_ who didn't faun **(A/N Or is it fawn? Eh.)** over my brother like the other girls do. A few have disliked him before, but then he lays on the Goode charm and _bam_! The girl is gone just like that. Then Zach leaves them broken-hearted, and me without another friend. But I could tell Cammie was a strong one. But I decided even if she _did_ start to like Zach, I would be friends with her. Cause I can sense something special about her.

"Hey, Cam, my brother is picking me up. Do you mind waiting with me, and endure seeing his face for a couple of minutes?" I asked jokingly. She smiled at me and nodded.

"Sure, but If I have to see that face for more that five mintues, my head will burst in flames because I have been exposed to the devil, that is your brother." She joked back. I laughed and we joked back and forth until Zach came.

"Oh, there he is." I said."Zach! Over here! I want to introduce you to my new friend!" I yelled him. He started walking over to me, and I saw his eyes shift over to Cam for a couple of mintues.

"Well, I guess this is farewell until school. See you around Mace. I need to get back to Bex and Liz." Cammie said. I smiled at her and she smiled back. She started to walk away when Cam turned around and yelled

"Oh and remember to wear sunblock! I wouldn't want my new friend to burst into flames, now, would I?" Cammie winked before turning around and walking away. I laughed at her joke before turning back to Zach. He looked at me confused for a couple of minutes.

"What was that about?" I smiled and laughed lightly.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about. And Zach? You better not use the Goode charm on her, or I will tear you limb from limb. On that cheery note, let's go!"

**3rd person:**

As they all went to where they were going to live in for the next year, Macey realized something. Cammie may just be the girl Zach has been waiting for. The girl he needs to help him from himself.

_Oh well. _Macey sighed to herself. _Only time can tell._

**A/N: Next chapter will just be a blog entry. I decided every 2 chapters, there will be one. It will be... Oh, what's the word... Eh, nevermind. Anyway the point is there will be a blog post as the next chapter. Oh! And for my regular viewers, I'm currently looking hor a Beta! Yay! So, you can be my beta now and all that jazz. **

**~ M.I.M.L.14**

**P.S Poll on profile and all that.**

**Grant: Where. Am. I.? *says in a strangled voice* **

**Me: Oh! He wasn't supposed to wake up yet!**

**Grant: You know it was the weirdest thing, one minute, I'm just minding my own buisness, singing the spy edition to Call Me Maybe, and the next- *Gets cut off by a frying pan hitting the back of his head. This person is currently passed out. The the 2nd time.***

**Me: Tsk, Tsk. That boy should learn nothing good comes out of revealing things! Oh well, Bye! Review! Love Life!**


	3. Blog Entry 1

**1/13/13**

_The Chameleon's Blog _

_Hello Guys._

_Now before we get to the big stuff, Merry late Christmas, Happy New Year, Happy One day after real one Birthday Zayn Malik, and all that happy stuff._

_Anyway, BIG BIG __**BIG**__ NEWS! The girls and I are moving to New York! That's right, The big bad New York where dreams are crushed and some are made. And since New York is just so jam packed with celebrities, guess what? A lot more real news on them. Luckily, they won't know who we are, so they won't act all nice and stuff, just show we don't bad-mouth them on here. I mean, this is the WORLD'S #1 Celeb gossip site! How did _that _happen!_

_And recently, you guys have been wanting me to get the deal on the golden boys, Zach Goode, Grant Newman, and Jonas Anderson, correct? Well, that actually might happen now. But as a little gift from us to you, I have already met Grant Newman. He is a complete sweetheart, right after you get over his sexist remarks. But, the poor boy probably won't last a day with our little Duchess over here. Aint that right girls?_

_Now, as for Zach and Jonas, I haven't actually met them. But Jonas is supposed to be a sweetheart. And Zachy over here is... a player, I could put it as nicely a I'm allowing myself to. I admit it guys. Zach Goode, is NOT my favorite guy. Have you _heard_ what he did to Tina Walters?! Well, of course you did, I wrote it. But if somehow, I meet him, and somehow he changes my mind, I'll let you know. And as for Us getting together because we're both supposedly golden, is completely unrealistic. But, as for Bookworm and Duchess over here... Well, let's just say they were preety excited to hear we were going to New York._

_The Chameleon and Her 'Crew' have heard that ALL of you guys out there want us to reveal ourselves to you. Yes? Well, except for the couple of you (who are now deemed The Chameleon's favorites) who think that we should stay hidden, because if celebritites found out who we were they would act like they normally wouldn't, just so their career wouln't be finished._

_BUT! If I meet someone, who is completely trustworthy and has befriended me and all of that jazz, We will reveal ourselves to this lucky person, and she will become a fourth member on this site. Exciting, No?_

_Go comment your thought's in the box below, and be waiting for the next entry. This year, is gonna be a fun one._

_Be ready New Yorkers, 'Cause The Chameleon and Her Crew are here._

_Sighing Off,_

_The Chameleon, Bookworm, and Duchess._

**A/N First Blog entry! Whoo! Let's applaud, shall we? Haha, now, I DO need some comments to put on the next chapter/blog. Soooo, review! please. Pretty please with Zach Goode shirtless holding a puppy on top?**


	4. Chapter 3 The Dorm

_Previously on TCTB:_

_As they all went to where they were going to live in for the next year, Macey realized something. Cammie may just be the girl Zach has been waiting for. The girl he needs to help him from himself._

Oh well. _Macey sighed to herself. _Only time can tell.

**Cammie POV:**

As soon as Liz, Bex and I walked into our dorm on the Blackthorne campus, we knew we had work to do. It was a big space, enough to fit about 6 beds, a few desks, a couch, a fridge, a T.V, a coffe table, _and _plush chairs and bean bags. Yeah. That big. But the problem was there were four beds and white walls. That's it. The girls and I looked at each other.

"Let's get to work." We said in unision. We all left to go buy furniture and food and drinks. I drove us to the nearest grocery store and as soon as we got there we spread out around the store to find the stuff we wanted. We didn't have a limit on food and all the things we were going to buy today because since all of our parents feel bad about moving us around, and not being there, they gave us unlimited credit cards. Awesome right? But I felt bad, so I hardly used mine. I got a job to pay for all of my things. And now, I don't currently have a job, so I now have to use The Card.

"Cammie, look at what I have!" Bex said proudly. I looked in her cart. Everything in it was soda, energy drinks, and candy. Plus, a mini fridge. I looked into mine. There were bottles of water, soda, a few candy and chips, and I got another mini fridge for myself.

"Bex, how are we gonna know which one is which?" I asked her. She looked at me like 'Are you an idiot?'

"We're gonna paint our names on them. Duh!" I rolled my eyes at her. We kept standing near the cash registers until we saw Liz. She basically had the same things as us, but Liz had a few fruits instead, like apples.

"Let's go check out now."

***After they bought their stuff and are now at furniture and paint store***

At the end of repeating splitting up and getting our stuff, here's what we all came up with.

**Liz: A white spinny chair and desk, a light green Bean Bag, a plush chair, a small light green soft rug, a white coffe table, a regular green bedspread, green paint, and a white lamp.**

**Bex: A black paint splattered spinny chair and desk, a silver Bean Bag, a plush chair, a fuzzy purple rug, a red and black striped bedspread, black paint, and a silver lamp.**

**Me: A dark blue spinny chair and desk, a navy Bean Bag, a plush chair, a blue, white, and purple colored fuzzy rug, brown, purple, silver, red, and blue striped bed spread, blue paint, and a white lamp.**

We all nodded at each other and went to go check out

***At Dorm, after they finished everything***

Bex, Liz and I looked around our room. We nodded. It was perfect. Each wall was painted our favorite color, and then had paint splatter each other's wall. We had managed to get a flat screen in the room, too. There were pictures from everywhere we have lived, group pictures, family pictures, childhood pictures, you get the idea. The pictures were everywhere. We also had posters of One Direction,Taylor Swift and other bands. Hey, just because I'm the Chameleon and I'm a tomboy, doesn't mean I can't love Liam, Nialler, and Lou. Plus Harry and Zayn.

Liz suddenly looked at the time.

"Guys, we should get to bed. Our first day of school is tomorrow." And that's exactly what we did.

**(I was gonna stop here, but I'm feeling generous cause today's Friday.)**

I woke up the next moring to the sound of my iPhone ringing.

"Hello?" I said, still half-asleep.

"Cammie Morgan! You better wake up now and tell what dorm your in, or you will suffer the consequences." I heard the lovely voice of Macey Goode shout inside my ear.

"Uh-huh, would you like a drink with that?" I asked sarcastically. Macey huffed.

"Don't you use that tone with me, young lady! Dorm room, now!" She yelled again.

"Okay, okay, geez. 14B Northern campus, girls dormitory. See you in a little bit, _mother._" Before she could screach in my ear again, I hung up the phone.

"Guys, if I have to get up this early, so do you!" I yelled at the two lumps, sleeping in the other 2 beds. On the fourth bed, we just put white everything over there. A couple minutes later, after I had taken a shower and putten on a fluffy robe, there was a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it. And there was my nightmare in reality.

"Since today is your first day attending this school, I have taken it upon myself to dress you, Bex, and Liz today." And with that, I slammed the door the in her face, then ran to hide in my closet.

"Cammie! That wasn't very nice!" Liz said, walking to open the door.

"No, Liz, don't-" Before I could finish the door had been opened.

"Why, hello Lizzie dear. Mind if I come in?" Liz stepped inside. And then. I was tortured.

***After Macey was done***

I stood in front of the mirror. Not seeing myself in there. In that mirror stood a pretty girl, not plain at all, with straight light brown hair and blue eyes. This girl was wearing white short-shorts, and a tight dark blue tank-top that said 'You have been warned' with a picture of the Lorax at the bottom. She was also wearing strappy silver sandals. Then, I realized it actually _was _me. Huh. Macey sure does love to torture innocent people.

"Time to go to school Cammie!"

*TheChameleonis *

I was walking down the hall to my locker. I was recieving a lot of stares.

I hated it.

I shall now curse the day my mom taught me to be nice to people and how to introduce myself. Look at what torture it has brought me.

**A/N Aaaannnnd SCENE! End of chapter peoples! hope ya enjoyed!**

**Grant: Someone get me out of here! I have now just realized I have been Grant-napped! Ahhh!**

**Evil Voice in Background: Oh silly little Grant. There is no one who can hear your pleas of mercy. NO ONE TO SAVE YOU! mWHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHA**

**FanGirls: We'll save you our Greek God!**

**EVIB:NOOOOO! I did not wish to die at the hands of evil fan girls! ahhhhhh!**

**Me: Ha! you all thought I was EVIB didn't you? Well to bad! I will not die at the hands of Fangirls today!**

**You Crazy People Reading This: Well, who is EVIB?**

**Me: Oh no one in particular. Just Bex Baxter.**

**Grant: What? Noooooooooooo! *Falls to knees in misery but thens realizes he's tied to a chair.* Umm... A little help here?**

**REVIEW MY BRAINWASHED READING MINIONS!**


	5. Chapter 4 You Have to Change My Mind

_Previously on TCTB:_

_I stood in front of the mirror. Not seeing myself in there. In that mirror stood a pretty girl, not plain at all, with straight light brown hair and blue eyes. This girl was wearing white short-shorts, and a tight dark blue tank-top that said 'You have been warned' with a picture of the Lorax at the bottom. She was also wearing strappy silver sandals. Then, I realized it actually _was _me. Huh. Macey sure does love to torture innocent people. _

_"Time to go to school Cammie!"_

_*TheChameleonis * _

_I was walking down the hall to my locker. I was recieving a lot of stares._

_I hated it._

_I shall now curse the day my mom taught me to be nice to people and how to introduce myself. Look at what torture it has brought me._

**ZPOV**

Today is the first day of school. Joy. Grant was bouncing off the walls with excitement because today was the 'Great Day of opportunity! New Hot Girls!'. Oh, Grant. I worry for all of the girls you will like. And my sanity. I also have to be in the same school as Macey. Yay. Escuse me while I go jump with joy. But I also get to meet Macey's new _this_ will be morning, Macey came to wake me up and threaten/warn me.

"You even try to make her like you, I swear, I'll make your life even worse for you than Tina." Now at this, I was actually pretty scared. Cause what Macey did to Tina, I was pretty sure was illegal. So I was determined to stay as far away from this girl as possible. Back then, I didn't know how hard that was going to be.

***AT SCHOOL. GRANT IS ABOUT TO BE A FIREWORK OF HAPPINESS***

I was walking through the front doors with Grant and Jonas, when I saw Macey and that girl from the airport and two others. I looked at the idiot and not-so-girl-smart guy standing next to me. They were about to faint from the one girl that looked like and Egyptian Goddess and the one who looked like a little genius like Jonas. It was then I realized that those three girls standing next to Macey, were the girls that we found while hacking the school database. Cameron Morgan, Bex Baxter, and Liz Sutton. I nudged Grant and Jonas and told them. I think that they were overjoyed. I, however, was a little upset.

"Hello, Ladies." Grant annouced, sautering up to them. Macey glared.

"Grant, shove off. These girls are off-limits to you. Jonas however, can date any one of them he wants." Macey said. Grants mouth fell open to protest.

"But-" Macey cut him off

"He's allowed cause I know he won't break their hearts, unlike you two." She glared at Grant and I. "Now, excuse us, we have to go to class." Macey turned away and starting laughing and talking with the other girls while walking into English.

***After Class***

I was leaning against the wall, outside of the Ad. English class waiting for Cameron Morgan to come out. Lucky for me, Macey didn't notice me and said goodbye to Cameron to walk to her next class. That was when I came in.

"Hi, I'm Zach Goode." I said walking next to her.

"I know." She said, walking a little faster to her locker.

"Can I know your name?" I asked. She stopped to glare at me.

"Look here, Goode. You and I are on a need to know basis, and all you need to know is that I can't stand you. Now, goodbye." Cameron said, walking off. I stood there for a moment surprised before running after her.

"Why can't I know your name?" I asked confused. She rolled her eyes.

"Because, A) Macey might've told you, B) I have a feeling you hacked the school database and C) I. Don't. Like. You." Harsh.

"But what did I ever do to you?" I asked. She rolled ehr eyes again.

"Not me, you idiot. Tina, Courtney, Eva, Anna, Kim Lee, Katie, Alex, Julia, Hally, Hazel, Piper, Monique, Angela, Ally, Allison, Alice, Sarah and a lot more. Girls are not just some things you can play with, Goode." I winced. I had dated all those girls for a maximum of a day.

"Maybe I had a good reason for dumping them." She scoffed.

"Yeah. It's _such_ a good reason to break a girls heart to make sure your sister didn't have any friends she liked. How kind of you." My eyes widened a little bit at the fact that she knew that Macey was my sister.

"It wasn't like tha-" She cut me off before I could finish.

"Goode, it was _exactly_ like that. You know that Macey doesn't exactly like you, and you know that she chooses people who don't like you to be her friends. But then you use the 'Goode Charm' on them, date them for an hour, and then break their hearts. And then, Macey is once again losing a friend. So excuse when I say that you are a terrible brother, a fishtard, son of a female dog, and just a plain jerk." Then Cammie walked away without another word.

"She's right you know." I spun around to see Cammie's other friends, Bex and Liz.

"What kind of terrible person would do that to his own sister? And treat girls like that? Well, let me tell you Goode. You try to charm Cammie, and you will never see the light of day again. I will torture you endlessly. Got that?" Bex said. I flinched. Bex and Liz walked after Cammie to get to their next class. And from then on I made a promise to myself to be a better person and brother. I would change.

Because I really, really like Cammie.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**A/N I can't believe the support you have given me! I have a big shout-out to make!**

**ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er! Let's give a round of appluase. She has become my new FF BFF!**

**Now one last thing. I have a war going on between me and ShimmeringDaisyFace about which guys we like. I want Leo, Niall, and Nico, but she won't surrender! Whose side will you be on? Mine or The-Author-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Vote now on my profile!**


	6. Blog Entry 2

**2/10/13**

_Heyo,_

_Chameleon, here. Sorry it's been a while guys. Been settling in the Great NYC. And before I begin this, I would like to say Happy very late Birthday Harry Styles! His birthday was on Feb. 1 for those of you who didn't know. Oh! I met Zach Goode! He's a jerk. I heard him talking to a girl, and those things she said? So. True. Now, I won't repeat what she said exactly, because another girl was mentioned and I think it would be much appreciated if I didn't say all of what they did. _

_If you read this, I have on question for you, Zach Goode. Why did you have to have that particular reason for playing all those girls? I would've accepted that you just felt that they weren't the one, but really? I am ashamed to call you one of the Golden Boys. You are Golden rust. Grant and Jonas are complete sweethearts though. Why the heck are they friends with Zach Goode? Beyond me. Future playees, a word of advice, don't fall for that jerk in the first place. And those of you who decide to not listen to this, don't say I didn't warn you when he breaks you heart._

_Enough ranting, How have you guys been? I have been great. My new room looks Ah-mazing! Now the 2 other girls beside me have been waitng (__**very **__impatiently might I add), So here they go._

_Duchess: What be up, readers of this blog? Well, the sky, duh! And I think it's safe to say that me and Bookworm over here have fallen in love. Chameleon is still fuming in her little Chameleon-y corner because of Zach Goode, and I can't say I disagree with her. Zach Goode, be aware of my wrath in the near future. Oh, and the girl he was talking to earlier? Well, I did a little research (surprising, I know. I was surprised too- Bookworm) (Oh, haha, very funny Bookworm- Duchess) and her name is Cameron Morgan. Those of you who know her? I envy you a ton. Those of you who don't? I sympathise greatly. I'll be handing this over the Bookworm now. Farewell, people-who-I-don't-know!_

_Bookworm: I totally agree with what they said. All of it. Except, I HAVE __**NOT **__FALLEN IN LOVE! AND YOU HAVEN'T EITHER! Duchess, and her overactive imagination. (Hey! I read this ya know!-Duchess) (Why do you think she wrote it?-Chameleon) *Rolls eyes* I really have to get new friends. But I also agree with a few of you guys. If Zach did change, he would be the perfect match for Chameleon over here. Oh, and Taylor Swift's new album is SO. GOOD! Download it, Go download it NOW! 22 and Begin Again are my favorite. The others agree with me. Both of Us featuring her and B.o.B is cool too. Now, I must bid farewell, for I *pauses dramatically* have to go do my homework_

_Chameleon, again. Now, I need you guys to go comment down in that little box, about how to make this blog better and your thoughts on what we said in this post and I'll be happy. I might even post again faster. All you gotta do is comment..._

_Status for the Chameleon: Still hating Zach Goode._

_Adios, you derranged people reading this._

_-Chameleon, Duchess, and Bookworm._


	7. Chapter 5 The Welcome-Back Ball Part 1

_Previously on TCTB:_

_I would change._

_Because I really, really like Cammie._

_(Long story short, Zach and Cammie had a total showdown, Bex and Liz came after and said some things, and then that happened in Zach's head. On to the real chapter!)_

**CPOV:**

I walked into my spanish class, just a few seconds late because of I got caught up in yelling at Zach. I have to say myself, the look on his face was totally worth straining my vocal chords. As I sat down in my seat, my teacher, Senora Wyn, stood up to make an annoucement.

"Alright, everyone sit down, I have an important announcement to make! The Welcome-Back Ball is tomorrow night! And for those of you who don't know what that is, it's a ball held by the school in celebration to it's students! And, yes. It is a requirement to come." She said. I glowered in my seat. Why do they force us to go to some stupid dance?! Oh, whatever, I'll snoop around the dance floor to find out some stuff for my blog.

**ZPOV:**

I was waling to my second period class, still stunned from what those girls had told me, when Grant and Jonas came running up to me.

"Yo, Zach. This is something important. The Chameleon and her crew made a quick update, and guess what they said! They officially hate you, but love me and Jonas! Sucks for you, but, I mean, awesome for us." My head snapped up.

" Whoa, what? How could the hate me? The don't even _know_ me! This is insane!"

"Well, you better watch out, because a lot of girls will be hunting for your head to be mounted on the wall. Oh, and the reason they hate you is because they overheard your conversation with Macey's new friend. What did she say?" Jonas replied. I stood there stunned until we decided to head to class.

What did I ever do to deserve this? Especially after I decided to change. I mean, really!

**MPOV (Macey):**

I sat in my desk, smilling evilly when Senora Wyn announced that we were going to be having the Welcome-Back ball. Perfect oppurtunity to dress Cammie up. Oh, what fun this will be!

**3rd Person**

Everyone had their own opinions about the upcoming dance, but unfortunatly, not all of them were good. Dillion, a boy who has not been mentioned before for very good reasons, sat in the back of his classroom after the ball announcement had been made.

_'Alright, I don't care if I promised Josh. This will be the perfect oppurtunity to score some girls. Especially the one that Zachary Goode oh-so-desperately wants. Perfect Opportunity indeed.'_

_**A/N **_**Sorry it was so short! I need to write more chapters for my other stories, and I thought this would be the perfect ending! Don't worry, though. Next chapter will be a long one. I promise.**

**~M.I.M.L.14**

**P.S I now have an account on FictionPress if any of you want to PM me to ask me to read your stories. I'd be happy to!**

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 6 Heart Attacks and Heart Aches

_Previously on TCTB:_

_**3rd Person**_

_Everyone had their own opinions about the upcoming dance, but unfortunatly, not all of them were good. Dillion, a boy who has not been mentioned before for very good reasons, sat in the back of his classroom after the ball announcement had been made._

_'Alright, I don't care if I promised Josh. This will be the perfect oppurtunity to score some girls. Especially the one that Zachary Goode oh-so-desperately wants. Perfect Opportunity indeed._

**CPOV**

I was taken hostage. And I was scared for my life. No one could possibly help me now.

Bex and Macey are putting make-up on me

I think all this unhumanly torture is worse than one of my best friends being the sister of Zachary Goode. Being pulled, plucked, poked, and waxed is now going to be in my deepest darkest nightmares, along with Zach... You know what? I'm going to keep the rest of that sentence a mystery from the prying eyes of the people in my head.

"Cammie! Hold. Still." Macey yelled. Yeah, like I'd stop struggling to get away from her and her devices of cruel torture.

"NEVER! YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!" I yelled back.

"Bloody He'll, Cammie! We're not going to kill you!" Bex exclaimed.

"Yeah? Well tell that to those ungodly sticks in your hands!"

"Oh for the love of all things One Direction! Bex, I now give you permission to have it your way." Oh, even One Direction couldn't save me now.

***In Cammie's unconcious mind after Bex knocked her out***

So, let me explain what was happening just then. No, it wasn't us getting ready for that stupid un-called for, dance/ball. Bex and Macey testing different forms of Cammie abuse for the ball. The Ball was actually tomorrow, so those two were fuh-lippin out doing all these different things to get ready. Now, where's Liz? You might ask. Well, she went to go see if we have any mail because apparently she doesn't want to see Bex and Macey 'Abuse me in ways that the common citizen would never have enough bad luck to see and hear her cries of agony' Well, then go ahead and do whatever your doing, but while you're at it, pick me up some medicine for my _battle wounds from all the abuse and torture that they have been doing to me._

Now that I think about it, I think Liz was just trying to get herself out of it. That _traitor!_ But, alas. No one could help me now.

***When Cammie wakes up***

When I finally woke up, Macey was still in the room, sitting in one of the beanbags, reading a _Tiger Beat _magazine. Macey looked up from what she was reading, and then looked back down.

"Oh, good. You're awake. I thought we would be charged for murder." She said. Liz, then looked at me.

"Hey Cammie, a package came in the mail for you. I mean, it's addressed to you, but there's no return address." She said. I nodded the stood up to go get it. Once I had it in my hands, I sat down on my bed again and took the chance to look at the box. It was long-ish, and rectangular. It was sheer, and black. Sure enough, my name was imprinted on it in silver sharpie, smack dab in the middle. I started to slowly open it, and when I opened it completely, I gaped at what was inside.

It was a dress.

Before I could take it out and look at it some more, I noticed a crisp, white envelope, sitting on top of the dress. I took it out, and started opening that too. Then, I started reading it.

_Dear Cameron,_

_I know that I haven't been in your life, and that you never knew me as a child, you've only had your father you whole life, and I am deeply sorry for that. I also know, that nothing I do can ever repay for what I did, but I would like to try to gain your trust. You must be wondering what took me away from you in the first place, and I hope you'll forgive me when I say that it's strictly confidential, but, I still want to act upon the words I wrote down earlier in this letter. _

_I would also like to add that you have a twin brother. I told your father not to tell you, so don't be mad at hime. He wanted to protect you from the heart-break. Your twin came with me, and, well, you stayed with your father. Your twin brotheer knows about you, and tried to find out where you two where for a very long time. Just a few years ago, he gave up. I would also like for you to know, that he never told his friends. At the end of this letter I will tell you who he is, but not now, seeing as I have more to tell you._

_I'm glad you made friends that you trust enough to tell them all your family troubles, because if you kept them all inside of you, you would one day burst. And I wouldn't want that to happen. _

_I also think that you wuld like some answers right now. Like, why I left (the exact reason), why did your father and I keep this a secret from you, and why I am only contacting you now. I don't think I can write it all down on paper, so I decided to get a new job, somewhere close to where you and your father live, so we can try to be a family again. I will be seeing you for the first time in a couple months, so I hope you will be as happy as I am to see each other. I understand if you don't want me there, or if your angry. Just know, that I really truly,am sorry and really do want to become a family again. So as I said before, I'll see you in a few months._

_Love you,_

_-Mom_

_P.S Like I promised, your brother's name is Grant. He switched his last name when he became famous, but it's Grant Morgan. But you probably know him as Grant Newman._

The piece of paper was sitting there in my hands as I shakily folded it and put it in my back pocket. The others were looking at me worried.

"What is it, Cam?" Liz asked softly. I shook my head.

"I'll be right back." I replied hoarsly. Tears threatened to fall as I left the room that housed my three best friends. I started walking to the boys dorms on the other side of campus. I faintly remebered Macey telling me what dorm room number Zach, Jonas, and Grant lived in. When I couldn't help myself I started running. As I was running, I could faintly feel the light drizzle falling on my face, but that didn't matter at the moment.

When I finally reached the door, I knocked and Jonas answered it.

"Cammie?" He asked in astonishment. I remembered just softly and hoarsly asking him,

"Where's Grant?" His shook his head in amazement, but stepped back and gestured to Grant, who was sitting on his bed, doing who-knows-what on his laptop. Zach looked up when I walked in and his eyes widened in surprise. But I hardly acknowledged him. I walk silently up to Grant and Pulled his arm hard, to make him jump in surprise and toss his latop on the bed. I started pulling him towards the school, and to the music room I passed earlier today. When We got in there, I pushed the door closed and silently shoved the letter in his hand. He looked at me confused, but I still silently gestured to the letter that was in his hand. He nodded and then opened it.

His eyes roamed the paper, when they finally stopped at the bottom line. They widened for a second before he looked back up to where it explained my twin brother. When he was finally done reading, he looked back up at me, his eyes wide and brimming with tears. I was already on the verge of tears, but seeing him was the final push. I started sobbing uncontrollably and Grant was hugging me like no tomorrow. Right now, we were each other's life lines.

"I'm so, so sorry I gave up on trying to find you."He said, crying silently, with me. After a while I started wiping my tears away, and told him,

"It doen't matter. What does matter, is right now, is that we have a chance to know each other, and I'm not about to let that chance go to waste."

"Alrighty then, Cammie-bear. Will you be my date to the Welcome-Back ball?" He leaned in and then whispered, "As, older protective brother and little sister that obeys his every command." I giggled and replied.

"I'd be honored. Although, I will _not_ obey your every command!" I said. We smiled at each other before Grant spoke.

"Well, princess, time to get you back to your friends." I smirked evilly.

"Well, Prince Charming, I think you'll be glad to escort me there, wouldn't you?" I said. He laughed, but took me back anyway.

When we got back to the room, the girls were sitting around in a circle, waitig for me to come back. I opened the door and they looked up, relieved and surprised to see Grant there. He left to go back to his dorm, but he agreed earlier not to tell the guys, but I could tell the girls.

"Look, I'm sorry for storming out on you guys but I think you should read the letter first, before I explain everything." They nooded and I sat down with them, on a beanbag in a circle on the floor. I passed the letter to Liz, and Bex and Macey crowded around her to see the peice of paper in her hands. Liz looked back up at me since she finished the letter first. Then macey finished, and finially, Bex, who looked up, grinned and said,

"So, you think you can hook me up?"

**ZPOV:**

I watched as she dragged Grant out of the room. I was jealous. Why would she want _him_ over me? I tried to stay calm, but then dicided to follow them.

When I found Cammie and Grant they were hugging. That was it. I took and picture of them and sent it to the Chameleon. I instantly regretted it. This was my best friend.

_But he was hugging_ Cammie_! You know, the girl you like!_ said a voice in the back of my mind. I ignored it. And only thought about how I was going to try to win Cammie over. And I _will_ win her over.

**A/N Wow, Zach. Talk about not thinking before your actions**

**Song of the Chapter: Just Friends by the Jonas Brothers, and Untouchable by Taylor Swift**

**Movies of my Life: The Lion King and PITCHPERFECT!**

**~Music**

**P.S I now have an account on FictionPress, so if any of you have stories, or suggestions for me to read, PM me. I'd be hapy to read them!**


	9. Blog entry 3

**2/19/13**

_Hey, guys. It's Duchess today. Chameleon is... Going through a tough time a the moment. So, you get the pleasure of reading what I'm typing! Yay! So, anyway. Have you guys seen the picture, on the Pics wall? The one with Grant Newman and Mystery girl? If you haven't, GO CHECK IT OUT NOW! So, who is this mystery girl exactly? Well, She is a mystery. They were found hugging in The Blackthorne Institute's music room. Why? Once again, we don't know. Are they dating? Friends? Distant relatives? Leave it to us to find out._

_And, I bet some of you are wondering what is going on with Zachy-Poo, over here. Well, Us two, (Me and Bookworm), think he has fallen for someone. Chameleon denies, saying he is heartless and incapable of loving someone. (I think she's just jealous, but, whatever. You want to know who he's fallen for? Cameron Morgan. Yes, the same girl who yelled at him earlier for being a heartless, self-centered, egotistical, player-ish, jerk. And a lot more, that I don't feel like naming. And yes, some of you are crying your eyes out, feeling sympathy for the poor girl, or just down-right don't care. Moving on..._

_Jonas Anderson. Haven't heard about him in a while have you? Well, he's been doing a good job on being on the DL. Studying his little nerd butt off._

_Anyway, have you heard or seen Pitch Perfect? BEST MOVIE IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD! GO WATCH IT! GO WATCH IT NOOOWWW! I love it with my whole heart._

_DIRECTIONERS! ONE DIRECTION OFFICIAL 3-D MOVIE COMES OUT AUGUST 30! Oh, and watch the Adventerous Adventures of One DIrection. Laughed my arse off the entire time._

_All three of us, (Bookworm, Chameleon and I) have realized that you guys are getting anxious to find out who we are. So, we decided to tell you where we go to school. But only until I sign off. _

_So, I guess this is farewell for now my loyal readers. Until next time!_

_~Duchess_

_**The Blackthorne Institute.**_

_See you there, if you dare._


	10. Chapter 7 The Welcome-Back Ball Part 2

_Previously on TCTB:_

**ZPOV:**

But he was hugging _Cammie!_ You know, the girl you like! _said a voice in the back of my mind. I ignored it. And only thought about how I was going to try to win Cammie over. And I will win her over._

**CPOV:**

Tonight was the night of the Welcome-Back ball. To say Macey was in hysterics, would be an understatement. She was running around like a crazy person, trying to orginize the make-up and extra stuff. I was standing. Staring at my bed, where the dress layed. It actually was very pretty. A long dress that reached my ankles. It had one strap that went around my left shoulder, and it was a bright, dazzling red. It came in a little higher than my waist, and then flowed out until it reached the bottom.

I really didn't want to go.

**BPOV:**

I was sitting on my bed, just watching everything around me. Macey was still running around, Liz was studying like it was the end of the world, and Cammie was standing in front of her bed, staring at the dress her mom had sent her, like it was the bane of her entire being. I felt sorry for her. She was living peacefully, always faintly wondering if she'll ever meet her real mom, and then out of nowhere, this came, and it was starting to slowly tear her apart. I was beginning to wonder when her breaking point would be. I mean, she moved a lot, had a lot of pressure from her mom leaving, then the whole thing with Grant, and then there was Josh...

But for the sake of Cammie, I was never going to bring any of that up. She was my best friend, and right now she needed me and the other two to be there for her.

**GPOV:**

When I walked back to my dorm after dropping Cammie off, I felt as if there had been a weight that was lifted off my shoulders. Here she was. My sister. After years of endless searching, I finally found her. Or, she found me. I wanted to tell the guys, but Cammie didn't and I agreed. But, I really wished I hadn't. Because of this.

"I found a date to the ball!" I exclaimed when I walked back in. Jonas looked up and asked,

"Well, who is it?" I smiled.

"Cameron Morgan." I exclaimed happily. Zach looked up and glared at me. My happy smile faded. I really wanted to say _because she was my sister, _but I knew Cammie didn't want me to. Zach got up and walked to the door. Just as his hand opend the door, he turned around to say something to me.

"You hurt, or touch her, you die, Newman." He said in anger. Then he slammed the door shut. I raised an eyebrow at the closed door. Does Zachary Goode _like_ my sister. I smiled to myself. _They would be perfect for each other._ When I turned around, Jonas raised an eyebrow at me. I just shrugged at him and smiled.

**ZPOV:**

I stormed out of the room. I knew Cammie would never go with me (right now, anyway), but _Grant? _Why _him?_ I walked blindly until I came back to my senses. I looked around where I was. It was a small clearing, with trees and flowers surrounding it. In the middle, it was carpeted with soft grass. it looked peaceful. I sighed contently. It was just what I needed.

I sat sat near the edge and lent againsted the thickest and largest tree. I brought out my phone to call one of my best friends from before I got famous. Nick Cross. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"Zach! How ya doin'?" He said brightly. I sighed.

"There's this girl..." I started and then trailed off. Nick groaned.

"What's your girl problem now?"

"Cammie Morgan. She the one. I know she is, I can feel it! But she hates me. And now she's going to the dance with Grant, and I want her so, so, so badly." Nick listened to me go on and on about Cammie before he finally said something.

"Beaver's dam, Zach. You got it bad." He said. I sighed again.

"I know, man. I know."

**UnknownPOV:**

I was getting ready for the dance at Blackthorne. I don't go there. Oh, no. I'm only going there to take back what's mine. No one else can have her. If she doesn't want me, I'll force her. No one can stop me from getting what I want. I _always _ get what I want. and right now I want Cameron Morgan. Now, even Zachary Goode can't keep her from me.

Cameron Morgan, ready or not, here I come

**(A/N I REALLY wanted to end it here, but I decided to be nice)**

**CPOV:**

I was staring at the dress again. Only this time, it was on my body and not on my bed. Macey had already done my make-up and hair and all that and now, we were all about to leave. Macey was right. This dress did look great on me. It flowed against my legs nicely, and fell right above the black stilletos Macey gave me. Macey had pulled my hair into a loose bun with a few curled pieces framing my face. All in all, I thought I looked good. Earlier I could've sworn I heard Macey say,

"When Zach sees Cammie, I hope he drops dead. She has him wrapped him tightly enough around her finger." Or at least something like that. We were all about to walk out the door when Macey stopped us.

"It's a masked ball." She said and handed us the masks. We were all given black masks, but each had a different colored thread entertwined in it. Mine was black with red thread woven around the mask, to match my dress. Bex's was the same as mine, but instead of red thread, hers was white, because her dress was black. Liz's was black and hot pink, and Macey's was black and a dark green. All of the colors complimented each of our dresses.

Let's get this party started.

**A/N There will be three parts to the Welcome-Back Ball. Next chapter will be the actual ball. Be excited!**


	11. Chapter 8 Welcome Back Ball Part 3

_Previously on TCTB:_

_"It's a masked ball." She said and handed us the masks. We were all given black masks, but each had a different colored thread entertwined in it. Mine was black with red thread woven around the mask, to match my dress. Bex's was the same as mine, but instead of red thread, hers was white, because her dress was black. Liz's was black and hot pink, and Macey's was black and a dark green. All of the colors complimented each of our dresses._

_Let's get this party started._

**CPOV:**

Macey, Bex, Liz, and I stood in front of the mahogany doors that separated us from the ball and sweet, beautiful freedom. Macey and Bex each had a tight grip on my arm, trying to keep me from escaping. Let's just say they were starting to lose their patience with me.

"YOU WILL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!" I yelled at them. Bex lost it first.

**"**DON'T MAKE ME MESS YOU UP LIKE ZAYN'S HAIRDRESSER MESSED UP HIS HAIR!" I gasped.

"OH, IT'S ON LIKE DONKEY-KONG 64!" One look at each other was all it took for us all to burst into giggles. Bex started to calm down first.

"Really, Cam. It could be fun." I sighed and all of us linked arms together. Then we all put a smile on our faces and walked through the doors.

**ZPOV:**

I heard the faint sound of yelling and giggles behind the doors. Then, they opened with a _bang!_ It was the girls. Bex, Liz, Macey, and Cammie. Cammie was the one that caught my eye the most. She was the most most gorgeous woman I have ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes on. Her dress hugged her curves perfectly, her shoes made her legs look longer, and her eyes were bright and sparkling. Curse the day that woman walked into my life.

The girl standing next to me was trying desperatly to get my attention on her, but to no avail. My eyes were forever stuck on Cammie. They started their walk into the room, and I still couldn't force myself to look away. The sway of her hips was just so hypnotising...

I shook my head. She wasn't even my date, anyway. I didn't take a date. But, as I watched Grant walk up to Cammie, I really wished Cammie was my date. Grant took her arm in his, and she giggled at him, her lighting up even more. I sighed angrily. Why couldn't _I _make her look at me like that? Why can't _I_ be the center of her attention?_ Why?_ A slow song ended while Grant was dancing with Cammie, and a fast up-beat one started. They laughed and started dancing along with it.

A couple songs later, a slow one _finally _ came on, and I started making my way towards my best friend, and the love of my life. (At least, I think she is.)

"May I please cut in?" I asked. Grant smiled and nodded. He let go of Cammie, and I took his place, holding her.

"Now, before you run away from me, glaring, please just hear me out." I heard her take in a deep breath and slowly nod.

"Well, first off, I know what I did to Macey was wrong and mean, the first time I did it was because I was mad at Macey for coming into my life and shoving her way into my family, and from then on I couldn't stop. I feel really bad about it, and I regret that I did it, but I thought it was good payback at the time. She took away my family, so I took away her friends." I looked at her and she slowly nodded at me as if saying to go on.

"And then I met you, you hated me so much more than all the other girls did, and then I started to like you, and now, whenever I see you with another guy it makes me want to rip their heads off, and I know, you might think I'm lying, or thinking that this all might be hapening because of a stupid bet, but truth is Cammie, that I really, really like you." I saw her freeze and look over at Macey. I knew Macey had heard everything I said because she was standing close to us. I could feel that Macey motioned something behind my back, but I didn't know whether it was good or bad. As I waited for a reply, I took a chance to talk even more.

"I really do understand if you don't like me back, but I don't think I could stand not being not friends or even something more. But I can stick with being just friends-"Cammie cut me off before I could embarass myself even further. But she cut me off in the most amazing way possible.

She kissed me.

I could slowly feel my eyes closing, and my one of my hands slowly cupping her face, and the other wrapping itself around her slender waist. I pulled her even closer to me, just enjoying the moment, becuase it was the best kiss I've ever had in my life. It was undescribable and I felt myself wanting more. I pulled away before I couldn't stop myself.

"So, is that a yes?..."I trailed off. Cammie smiled softly.

"I'm going to take it really slow, Zach. I can't be your girlfriend so soon after you just met me, but I would like to be your friend first. If we can handle that then I will become your girlfriend. But first, friends?" She said. I couldn't help but feel a little dissapointed, but sucked it up like a man, and grinned a her.

"Friends." I agreed. Then, I pulled her close again, dancing and slightly swaying to the beat. But then, I felt her being ripped away from me by an unseen force.

**CPOV:**

When I looked at Macey, I was silently asking her if this was okay. She smiled at me brightly, before she gestured for me to kiss Zach. I looked at her in surprise. She smiled at me softly before mouthing,

_You're good for him. But if he breaks you're heart, I won't hestitate in pounding his skinny little arse in the ground, vice versa._

That was when I turned around to kiss him.

It was nothing like I've ever experianced. It was soft and sweet, and then I found myself explaining I'll be friends with him first.. He pulls me back in to dance, and then I feel myself being ripped out of his arms. I gasped and turned around to see who broke me out out his grasp. My eyes widend. A whisper of his name escaped my lips.

_"Josh?"_

**NotUnknownAnymorePOV:**

I turned away for a second and when I looked back at my girl, she was locking lips with that Goode figure. A growl escaped my lips. I started pushing my way over to them. I ripped her away from that, that _beast_. She didn't have the choice. She was mine, and I won't let her escape me. Our break-up wasn't her decision to make. I didn't want to break-up, so she's still _mine_. I pulled her to a secluded area and pulled her closed to me. She gasped in fright.

"You're still mine, Cameron. I never said we could break-up." After that, I crushed my lips to hers. Feeling her struggle to get away from me, I growled at her.

"Struggling won't help you with anything. If you don't struggle, it'll be a lot more pleasurable for both of us." She froze and I forced my lips onto hers, once again.

"Josh we're over,-" I cut her off when I growled again.

"I didn't say we were over, Cameron." This time I shoved my tongue onto her lips. She gasped, and I took this chance to shove it even further into her mouth. I groaned in pleasure when it entered, and I reached my hands down to grab her butt. I squeezed it and her eyes opened even further in horror.

"Josh! Let. Me. Go!" She said I ignored her, and started pressing my lips against hers harder. Then, I was rippped away from what was mine. He needs to pay. He can't have her. She _belongs _to _me!_

**ZPOV:**

I watched as the guy pulled Cammie away. Then, I started racing after them. In that short period of time, I lost them. I growled in frustration. Where were they?! Then, I caught a glimpse of Cammie, and I started running faster then before. I saw the guy push Cammie in a room. He locked it. Darn it! I started to pick the lock, then I heard Cammie yell. I struggled to open it. By the time I did, the guy was already forcing himself onto Cammie. I walked over a tore him away from her. As soon as I did, I punched him as hard as I could in the face. He looked shocked, and I guess I hit harder than I thought, because he blacked out. Cammie ran into my arms, right when the guy hit the ground.

"Who was that, Cam?" I asked softly. She was crying into my shirt.

"Just please take me to my room." And then we left after I told her friends, Grant and Jonas, we were leaving.

**A/N Well, **_**that**_** was intense! REVEIW! Oh, and I have an important poll on profile, Shoutout: ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er! She gave the idea for the ball, and the next 1-2 chapters!**


	12. Blog Entry 4

**3/5/13**

_Hello,_

_So. News. Zach Goode likes a girl. She said she wants to be friends first, said girl got dragged away by a random guy... And said girl is still, the ever so famous Cammie Morgan. Oh, and Grant Newman was seen with girl, Bex Baxter. Does he like this girl? Or does he have feelings for Cammie, too? Jonas Anderson is in love with small town girl, Liz Sutton, (Bookworm was heartbroken.~Duchess) and nothing else is new at , Louis Tomlinson got a high tech security thingy, but other than that, nothing else is new._

_But Bookworm wants to know. Should Jelena get back together, or are there enough fish in the sea, well, us three thought that they were perfect together, even though, Selena is WAY out of Justin's league._

_Check out One Direction's version of One Way or Another. Do it now, or we will hunt you down._

_Pitch Perfect is still the best movie ever, yada, yada, ya..._

_and We're done._

_'Till later,_

_~The Chameleon, Duchess, and Bookworm_


	13. Chapter 9 Can it Work?

_**A/N Before I start, I would like to say that I changed Zach and Cammie to being friends instead of taking baysteps. Go reread it, if you want to understand what I'm saying more. Thanks!**_

_Previously on TCTB:_

"_Just please take me to my room." And then we left after I told her friends, Grant and Jonas, we were leaving._

**CPOV:**

As soon as I walked into my room after Zach dropped me off, I got dressed in fuzzy pajamas and fell asleep right when my head hit the pillow.

I was woken up by the sound of whispers.

"What do you think happened last night?" Was one of them.

"Should we wake her?" Was another. But then, I was fully woken up by a cell phone ring.

"What do you want at this ungodly hour?" I heard Macey's irritated voice speak into the phone.

"Mmhm. And why should I do that for you?" She paused for a few minutes. Obviously, what the other person had to say was very long.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do."

"Remind me why I'm doing this, again?" I asked Macey. It was starting to get dark, and the boys were coming over for a sleep over. So Macey put me in a tight tank top, blue hoodie, and small shorts. All different shades of blue. Bex was in multicolors, Liz was in pink, and Macey dressed in green.

"Because, this will be a get to know you party, and a perfect time to tell the guys you're Grant's sister. I swear, Zach is about to rip of Grant's head because he thinks that Grant is trying to make you his girlfriend. Intense." Macey explained. I nodded but rolled my eyes when Macey started talking about Zach.

"Zach and I are just friends, guys." I said. Macey rolled her eyes.

"I know that's what you want, but hun, Zach really wants you to be his girlfriend. Face it." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"I know that, but I want to be friends first. Just to see how it works out." Now Bex stepped in the conversation.

"So... You're just going to be friends when you know he has a crush on you? Isn't that going to be awkward?" She asked. I thought about it.

"Well, I guess it could. But only sometimes. Not a lot though." They nodded, though I can see the doubt in their eyes. I felt the doubt rise in me, too.


	14. CHAP 10BE 5 OH MY FUH-REAKING GODS

_Previously on TCTB:_

_"Well, I guess it could. But only sometimes. Not a lot though." They nodded, though I can see the doubt in their eyes. I felt the doubt rise in me, too._

**ZPOV:**

"What do you want at this ungodly hour?" My wonderful sister's voiced blared into my phone.

"I need you to help me get with Cammie." I told her.

"Mmhmm. And why would I do this for you?" Macey said, unimpressed.

"Because Cammie is the first girl I have ever really liked. All the other girls were just there, but Cammie is _everywhere_. Please I really need you're help on this one. I promise I won't break her heart, or I'll try my best not to, because I really, truly like her. Oh, and you love me?"

"Alright. I'll see what I can do."

...

We were walking out of the door, ready to go to Cammie's dorm. Jonas had already walked out the door, but I held Grant back.

"Look, stay away from Cammie," I told him, sternly, once Jonas was out of hearing range. Grant smirked at me.

"And why should I?" He asked me, dauntingly, while smirking.

"Because she's mine," I growled at him. His smirk grew wider.

"Now, Zachary, who said she was yours? By official standards, she a free agent. Because, if I recall correctly, she said _no_, when you asked her out the last time," He grinned at me, before winking and walking towards the door, "See you at the party, bro," And he was gone.

I stood there for a few seconds, clenching and unclenching my hands, trying to cool down before I left. Once I calmed down enough, I grabbed my keys and walked out the door.

...

**(A/N I'm doing the blog update in the same chapter to make it longer. Hope you don't mind guys)**

_**3/8/13**_

_Heyo,_

_Well, looky here. Zachary Goode is jealous. How do we know this? Because a little birdie informed us that Zach pulled aside his best bud Grant aside to warn him off of 'his' girl. Grant replied by saying, that basically, she wasn't his yet. Yowzers. Some tension is building up there. Just remeber boys, sometimes the pen is mightier than the sword. Or, in this case, the keyboard?... Eh. Who cares?_

_But, in other news, PERCY JACKSON 2 THE SEA OF MONSTERS IS COMING OUT AUGUST 16! OMG I CAN'T CONTAIN MY EXCITEMENT! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_

_ONE DIRECTIONS NEW 3D MOVIE IS ALSO COMING OUT AUGUST 30! BEST MONTH EVER!_

_OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOOH OOOOOOOOOOOO! THE COVER FOR THE HOUSE OF HADES IS BEING RELEASED MAY 31! SSOOO EXCITED!_

_Whoo. Okay. I'm done._

_So, as we sign off to go do other, normal person stuff (not that we are normal...) We just want to ask._

_Team Zach? _

_or_

_Team Grant?_

_Eh? Eh? (Personally Team Zach, but that's just me -Duchess)_

_Until we don't feel lazy anymore!_

_~Chameleon, Duchess, and Bookworm_

_**A/N OH MY FUH-REAKING GAWD! **_**UNITED WE SPY**_** IS THE LAST, FINAL NAME OF THE LAST GALLAGHER GIRLS BOOK! THE COVER IS SO FAN-FREAKING-TASTIC! YOU HHHAAAAVVVEE TO GO CHECK IT OUT LIKE NOW!**_


	15. Chapter 11 Never Again

_Previously on TCTB:_

_"Now, Zachary, who said she was yours? By official standards, she a free agent. Because, if I recall correctly, she said no, when you asked her out the last time," He grinned at me, before winking and walking towards the door, "See you at the party, bro," And he was gone._

_I stood there for a few seconds, clenching and unclenching my hands, trying to cool down before I left. Once I calmed down enough, I grabbed my keys and walked out the door._

_**...**_

_Team Zach? _

_or_

_Team Grant?_

_Eh? Eh? (Personally Team Zach, but that's just me -Duchess)_

_Until we don't feel lazy anymore!_

_~Chameleon, Duchess, and Bookworm_

_**Cammie POV**_

It was just me, Bex, and Liz in the room because Macey had gone out to go get supplies. I was reading through the last blog update.

"You know what?" I looked up at the girls, "I don't get why we put all this me and Zach crap on here. I mean, it should only matter if we were actually dating, right?"

"Well, because we're here, people want to know what's going on in here _and _in the outside world, so we make it our knowledge to know what's going on around here. And so far, the thing with you and Zach is the only interesting story we have here, so we're going with that." Bex explained to me.

I huffed, crossed my arms and said, "Fine."

Liz and Bex just rolled their eyes at me.

**...**

A few minutes later, we all heard a knock on the door. I got up first to answer the door. I opened it, saw who was there, and slammed the door in their face. I pressed my back to the door with wide eyes.

"Guys?! I think you really need to see this!" I whispered/hissed at them. Liz grabbed the camera, and I slowly opened the door again to see the horrible sight in front of me.

It was one Macey Goode and one Nick Archer having one intense french make-out session.

We are able to say that, I, Cameron Ann Morgan, am offically scarred for the rest of my undercover life.

Bex coughed to get them to separate, but they ignored her. I went to get a cup of water, and when I returned, I threw it on them. All this managed to do was them to press closer together, start grinding on each other, while receiving moans and groans. I turned my head to see Jonas, Grant, and Zach rounding the corner.

_'Help us!'_ we mouthed at them. Grant turned his head to see Macey and Nick, and got this disgusted look on his face. They pulled them apart by force. And I have never been more glad.

**A/N Filler chapter. A long one is on it's way.**


	16. D:

announcement:

I am taking a break from writing for a while. I'm moving houses this week and probably won't have time. I might update one of my stories but other than that, I'll be gone. It'll probably be around 1 week to a month before I start updating again. Thank you guys for all your love and support. I'll talk to you guys later. And if you have questions feel free to PM me. I will answer those. :)

And if you read The Chameleon That Blogs, I suggest you look up Hollywire on youtube. :)

Love,

-Mrs. Horan-McDonough


End file.
